heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lana Beniko
Lana Beniko was a Human female Sith Lord of the Sith Empire. During the Galactic War against the Galactic Republic she served as a key advisor to Dark Council member Darth Arkous. Involvement Star Wars: The Old Republic Shadow of Revan Lana Beniko was eventually given the title of a Sith Lord and was appointed as an advisor to Darth Arkous, a member of the Dark Council and the head of the Sphere of Military Offense since the death of Darth Arho during the Battle of Ilum. Unknowingly to Beniko, Arkous was part of the Order of Revan and sought in her potential to become a recruit as well. In 3640 BBY, Beniko assisted Darth Arkous in planning the Assault on Tython, unaware that other members of Arkous' team - such as Lord Goh and Sergeant Tarsten - were Revanites as well. Beniko recruited a promiment figure in the Empire to lead the assault on the Jedi Temple, though she was unaware that its true goal was to allow Goh to recover a piece of a Rakatan artifact from the Jedi Council chamber. While the assault was still in progress, the Galactic Republic launched its own Korriban Incursion, which was not a retaliation strike, but part of the plan of Revanites within the Republic as well. Though the Dark Council Chambers were reclaimed, Beniko confided in her Imperial ally about her suspicions regarding Arkous' motive for the attack on Tython. The fact that their assault on Tython coincided with the Republic's invasion on Korriban, as well her sensing a "Revan" in the Force, added credence to her theory that Darth Arkous was involved in a conspiracy that could threaten the Sith Empire. She spied on Arkous while updating her Imperial ally on his suspicious activities. Initially, her investigation didn't go too well and Lana failed to discover any foul play on Arkous' part. A proper lead emerged when Beniko traced Arkous' movement to a secret laboratory on Manaan. She secretly followed her superior to the planet's surface and urged her droid A7-M1 to alert their Imperial ally to the location as well. Upon discovering that Colonel Rian Darok, the Republic commander who had overseen the attack on Korriban, had traveled to the same location as Arkous, Beniko send her ally to investigate. Meanwhile, she came in contact with with Republic SIS agent Theron Shan, who was investigating a similar ploy on the part of of Darok. Shan alerted Beniko's associates to the location of Jakarro, a Wookiee smuggler imprisoned by the Selkath geneticist Gorima. The Imperial freed the Wookiee and his droid C2-D4 and together discovered that Gorima had received Rakata technology from Arkous and Darok, and was using them to build self-repairing cyborg warriors for an "Infinite Army". Arkous and Darok themselves escaped and tried to flood the facility, though Beniko's new allies managed to make it to the surface. Through her cooperation with Shan, Beniko discovered that Arkous and Darok were both members of the Order of Revan, once believed to be a minor cult operating in the Empire, now seeking to destroy both Republic and Empire to establish a new order. Continuing her collaboration with Shan, Jakarro, and C2-D4, Beniko uncovered a number of other Revanite traitors within the ranks on the Empire, while Shan and Jakarro tracked Arkous and Darok to Rakata Prime, the homeworld of the Rakata and capital of their Infinite Empire, where the Revanites were building their new Infinite army based on Gorima's research. Shan and Beniko arranged for a strike team to assault the Temple of the Ancients, while they provided tactical intel from onboard Jakarro's XS stock light freighter. Staging a diversion for Shan, Beniko secretly asked her Imperial allies to retrieve a piece of Rakata technology from one of the cyborgs for further study. Jakarro and the strike team confronted the Revanite leaders on the roof of the Temple and killed them when it became clear they would not cooperate. It was then that the true leader was revealed - none other than Revan himself, the "growth" in the Force that Lana had sensed. His Harrower-class dreadnought bombarded the Temple of the Ancients, though Beniko's allies made it out alive. Regrouping on Manaan, Beniko discovered that the Revanites had used their influence to place a bounty on her head for the murder of Darth Arkous, a charge she could not contest unless the Revanites were exposed, while it had become clear that their influence would not make it easy. She was forced to go into hiding along with Shan and Jakarro, who faced similar charges. She advised her Imperial ally to go on with their life, but to remain on the watch for the Revanites and above all avoid contacting her. In an attempt to find lodging, Lana and her companions traveled to Tatooine. However, Beniko sensed Imperial agent Sharack Breev attempting to shadow her and thus returned to Jakarro's ship to depart the planet. Eventually, the trio discovered that the Revanites had allied themselves with the Nova Blades pirate gang based out of Rishi, having them target key hyperlanes. Requiring their allies to find out what the Revanites were up to without being revealed, Lana made contact with Corellian Run Scoundrels leader Kai Zykken, using a mind trick to persuade him to spread rumours that their ally was a fearsome leader part of a pirate gang, while Theron remotely sliced their ally' navicomputers to draw them to Rishi. Once the hero followed the trail of breadcrumbs left by Lana and Theron, the duo revealed themselves and explained their current situation. They needed to manually slice the files on the Nova Blades' base of operation while avoiding drawing the Revanites to themselves, hence the masquerade to make it look like a common pirate rivarly. Theron and Lana send their ally, masquerading as the faux pirate gang, out to harass the Nova Blades, attacking their operations and slave camps, threatening the pirate' alliance with the Revanites. Eventually, they targeted the Blades' base at the crashed Aggressor, killing Commodore Dael Margok and recovering intel on Revanite agents. While Theron got to decoding the intel, Lana send their ally to meet with Shae Vizla, whose Mandalorian clan was formerly allied with the Blades and Revanites, to acquire more information. Meanwhile, Lana joined Jakarro and Theron in infiltrating a Revanite safehouse, but their attempt went sour and Theron was spotted. Lana allowed Theron to be captures and restrained Jakarro from itervening and revealing themselves, judging that Shan could gain more information in captivity and wouldn't betray their secrets - she herself had probed his mind with the Force to no effect. When her ally returned, Lana and Jakarro were told that the Revanites had a fleet waiting somewhere on the planet. Lana then realized that by changing the hyperlanes the Revanites were drawing the Empire and Republic fleets to Rishi, luring them both into an ambush. Thankfully, by that time C2-D4 decoded that the Revanites were based on the Sky Ridge Island nearby and suggested taking up lodging with the Rishii village based there. The trio traleved there and met with the local named Arankau, who allowed them to stay in the village. Lana stayed behind to help with slicing, sending her ally to scout the Revanite camps. Learning that Theron was being kept at their main base, Beniko's ally went on the rescue mission, though Shan was able to escape captivity by himself. He then revealed Revan's plan - upon both fleet's arrival at Rishi, Revanite sleepers on both sides would sabotage key systems while the signal jammer on the ground would prevent the fleets from coordinating, at which point the Revanite fleet would move in and massacre the survivors. With his plan exposed, Revan remotely set his stronghold to self-destruct, but Lana was able to remotely abort the sequence. With the signal jammer protected from slicing and aerial bombardment, the strike team quickly moved in to deactivate the signal jammer, enabling communication with the fleets as they revealed the Revanite conspiracy. Theron uploaded the identities of double agents, resulting in their impromptu detainment. Grand Master Satele Shan and Darth Marr agreed to meet in Raider's Cove to discuss a temporary truce so they could deal with Revan. With the order exposed, Lana's name was cleared and she once again answered directly to a Dark Council member. Both Republic and Imperial sides agreed to form a temporary truce to stop Revan from resurrecting the Sith Emperor, who was intent to consume all life in the galaxy. The coaliton made their way to Yavin 4, where Lana lamented that what trust she had in common with Theron was gone after he learned that she was the one who allowed him to be captured. The coalition forces established a staging area on Yavin 4 and were able to apprehend the Imperial Guard Commandant Iven. As their situation became clear and the time drew to a close, the coalition forces were able to overcome their vast differences an worked together to storm the Temple of Sacrifice and stop Revan's ritual. To deal with Revan himself, Beniko stood side by side with Darth Marr, Satele and Theron Shan, Jakarro and Shae Vizsla. After a prolonged fight, Revan was defeated, though the Sith Emperor was still able to return to life, fueling off the lives taken by Coalition forces during the fighting on Yavin. To the confusion of Darth Marr, the Emperor left without possessing a body or taking a physical form and had to be found in order to be defeated once and for all, while Revan finally became one with the Force. In the aftermath of the battle, Darth Marr appointed Beniko as the new head of the reformed Sith Intelligence. She said goodbye to Theron, Jakarro and her ally, before departing the jungle moon alongside with Marr. She later sent an e-mail to her ally, commenting on her new job as the head of the Intelligence. Rise of the Emperor Beniko's responsibilities as Minister of Sith Intelligence were put to the test on Ziost. The former Emperor, Vitiate, began possessing the population of the capital city, New Adasta and used them to slaughter each other to fuel himself. Despite possessing both Imperial and Sith alike, Vitiate gave up trying to possess Beniko due to her mental defenses, making her suspect that the former Emperor was not as strong as he once was. As the Republic's invasion of the planet only added to the chaos, Beniko once again allied with Theron and their ally who previously aided them against the Revanites, to stop the Emperor. Theron had previously discovered that by shocking Vitiate's thralls into unconsciousness, it broke his control over them. Thus, he modified New Adasta's electrostatic weapon, originally designed to counter major civil uprisings, to be non-lethal. Though the plan worked, incapacitating Vitiate's pawns, one remained standing, Master Surro, Sixth Line commander, who subdued Beniko and Theron, only to be defeated by their ally. Beniko later evacuated Ziost before Vitiate consumed all life on the planet. Despite her failing her first mission as Sith Intelligence Minister, Beniko resolved to carry on. Knights of the Fallen Empire At the same time Vitiate fled towards Wild Space, a pair of twin conquerors of a mysterious third faction attacked Korriban before disappearing into the western galaxy. Darth Marr led a joint Imperial-Republic fleet into Wild Space in pursuit of Vitiate, unintentionally encroaching on the territory of the invaders, the Eternal Empire. Subsequently, Beniko felt Marr's death through the Force and identified his murderer as the former Sith Emperor, who secretly created and ruled the Eternal Empire under the name of Valkorion. His son, Arcann, later took the throne after claiming that an Outlander assassinated his father, though Beniko, among others, discerned the truth, and launched an all-out war against the galaxy in retaliation. Within a year, the Empire and Republic had all but fallen to the Eternal Empire and were forced to pay heavy tribute to Arcann. Suspicious on why the tributes were more than what was necessary for the Eternal Empire, Beniko dedicated some of her resources to finding out Arcann's plans for the tribute. In the five years since Arcann's conquest, Beniko, accompanied by a bodyguard droid named HK-55, traveled into Wild Space in search of the Outlander, knowing her former ally had the skills to overthrowing Arcann. In her travels, she encountered Senya Tirall, a Knight of Zakuul, whom she managed to turn due to Senya acknowledging how cruel and oppressive Arcann's reign was. Beniko attempted to cultivate Zakuulans unsympathetic to Arcann and found it in Koth Vortena, a military deserter. They had a series of adventures together on planets such as Arron Prime and Altair 3. By 3635 BBY, they mounted a rescue of the Outlander. With the aid of T7-O1, Beniko infiltrated the Spire where the Outlander was being kept in carbonite. As the carbonite freezing process was imperfect, thus poisoning the Outlander, Beniko quickly administered an antidote just after her ally was thawed out. They then made for their rendezvous with Koth, all the while trying to keep ahead of Vaylin, Arcann's sister. After fighting past skytroopers and Knights, they reached a dead end and were cornered by Vaylin. Beniko was ready to hold her off to let ensure the Outlander's escape, but thankfully, Koth showed up and rescued them. Unfortunately, their ship had sustained damage in their escape and crashed into the Endless Swamp. Beniko stayed behind with Koth to hide evidence of their landing while the Outlander and HK went ahead to investigate a large technological object. When they caught up to their companions, HK informed them that the object is not native to Zakuul. Koth quickly identified it as the Gravestone, the legendary starship that singlehandedly stood up to the Eternal Fleet. Koth was convinced that the recent event they've experienced was a sign of fate that they would beat Arcann, though Lana disagreed. Later, while scouting for supplies and safe drinking water, Beniko brought the Outlander up to speed on the state of the galaxy. They then returned to repair the Gravestone. By the time they managed to fix it, they came under siege by skytroopers and Knights. Senya arrived during the fighting and assisted Beniko and her associates. Koth became hostile upon spotting Senya, as he had spent years running from her. But as reinforcements were on the way, he chose to table the argument to get the Gravestone off the ground. Beniko and Senya contributed using the Force, successfully raising the ancient ship. As they fled Zakuul, the Eternal Fleet appeared to interdict them, but the Gravestone's omnicannon, destroying more than two dozen ships in a single shot, enabling them to escape into hyperspace. The Gravestone managed to limp to the shadowport of Asylum, where Senya intended to rendezvous with undisclosed allies. After meeting Koth's crew, Beniko went to contact her network. She later found HK wandering Asylum with no memory of where he had been in the past few hours. When she returned to the Gravestone to inform Koth of what happened, Koth recalled that HK was to accompany the Outlander to Senya's rendezvous and assumed that the turncoat Knight had betrayed them. However, Beniko suspected that Senya's mystery contacts were the real danger. Thankfully, HK remembered the location of the meet before his memory wipe, and so, Beniko and Koth rallied the crew and found a concealed entrance. Storming the hideout, they found the Outlander and Senya in a standoff with the Scions of Zakuul and demanded the aggressors stand down, which they do. The Scion leader, Heskal, then shocked everyone by revealed that Valkorion lived within the Outlander's mind. The news excited Koth, who believed Valkorion's survival meant hope for Zakuul. Beniko insisted that Valkorion was a threat to all life in the galaxy and vowed to find a way to extract the Immortal Emperor from the Outlander's mind. What was more shocking was Senya confessing that she was Arcann and Vaylin's mother. Returning to the Gravestone, Koth had it out with Senya for holding back on them. Senya suggested asking Valkorion himself for whether or not she could be trusted, but the Outlander made it clear that they are not his mouthpiece. Koth stated that restoring Valkorion to the throne should be their goal, but Beniko insisted that he was a world devourer. She and Koth got at odds with one another, both insisting they knew Valkorion better. The argument got awkward when Senya insisted that she knew Valkorion better. HK then interrupted, announcing that Teeseven had passed a message from the "Lady of Sorrows", who wished to commune with the Gravestone. Koth and Senya were familiar with the name, knowing the Lady as an elusive information broker who operated out of Zakuul's Old World. Senya claimed to know to the Old World well and accompanied the Outlander back to Zakuul to recruit the Lady of Sorrows. Before they departed, Beniko advised the Outlander act as an example for Koth and Senya to cooperate. The Lady later turned out to be a droid named SCORPIO, who used to work with Imperial Intelligence in the past. Upon demanding access to the Gravestone's mainframe, SCORPIO was met with a wall of mistrust, so she accepted to be delegated to the hyperdrive. Beniko then took the Outlander aside to inform them that elements from both Republic and Empire were willing to support an Alliance to destroy the Eternal Throne. Subsequently, the Outlander was summoned to the Scions' hideout by Heskal. Beniko advised the Outlander to be cautious around Scions, knowing zealots to be unpredictable. Without warning, Asylum came under attack by the Eternal Empire. Beniko managed to raise the Outlander, who had survived a confrontation with Arcann. Beniko later defended the Gravestone alongside Koth's crew until the Outlander and Teeseven arrived. Beniko then informed the Outlander that Arcann's forces had taken control of docking clamps keeping the Gravestone in place. Before they could leave, they were confronted by Vaylin. Luckily, Senya intervened and engaged Vaylin so the Outlander and Beniko could go on ahead and meet Koth. Beniko then volunteered to hold a choke point so Koth and the Outlander could reach the Control Spar. When the Gravestone was freed, Beniko rejoined her companions as they fled Asylum. Despite the omnicannon being non-operational, though they were able to escape into hyperspace. However, all eyes turned to the Outlander, who fell unconscious, having suffered injuries from fighting Arcann. Beniko and company checked up on the Outlander after a few days. The Outlander mournfully confirmed that HK-55 was destroyed by Arcann. Beniko then got angry when SCORPIO insensitively labeled the HK droids inferior, threatening to deactivate her. TBA Killed Victims *Revan (Alongside others) Allies *Theron Shan *Jakarro *C2-D4 *Satele Shan *Darth Marr *Emperor's Wrath *The Hunter *Voidhound *Hero of Tython *Barsen'thor *Cipher Nine *Meteor *Darth Nox *The Outlander *T7-01 *Senya Tirall *Koth Vortena *SCORPIO *HK-55 *Shae Vizla Enemies *Revan *Darth Arkous *Rian Dorak *Valkorion *Arcann *Vaylin *Heskal Appearances *Star Wars: The Old Republic **Shadow of Revan **Rise of the Emperor **Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:Alive Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Alliance Member Category:Bioware Characters Category:Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Advisors Category:Leaders Category:The Outlander's Companions Category:Love Interest Category:Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Shadow of Revan